Sueños rotos
by franc14
Summary: Su amor de infancia, se había ido para siempre; dejándolo solo con sueños rotos, dispersados por todo el bosque de Pueblo Paleta. OS precuela de "Mi primer amor" Benevolentshipping (Gracias anónimo por darme el nombre)


_**Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños legales.**_

 ** _Título basando en la canción "Sueños rotos" de "La quinta Estación"_**

* * *

Sueños Rotos

 **¿Alguna vez has amado tanto que la idea de perder a esa persona te aterra; el creer que sin ella perderías el rumbo de tu vida para siempre? ¿Alguna vez has tenido la sensación de que sea un todo y el centro de ti? Es una línea delicada entre el amor puro y la obsesión. Una sensación de temor que ahonda en tus sentidos más profundos y terroríficos, dejando al aire las inseguridades y pasiones más ocultas.**

 **Entonces, cuando todo esto se ve realizado; aquellos sueños de un futuro o las ilusiones de amor eterno se ven destrozados; en un montón de sueños rotos.**

El Sol se asomaba apenas por el horizonte, iluminando tenuemente la mañana cálida de verano en aquella locación tan pacifica rodeada de enormes árboles, verdes pastizales; grandes colinas y numerosas casas que hacían una chusca vista contradictoria con un laboratorio enorme en la punta final de Pueblo Paleta.

"¡Eres mío!" Gritó un niño de cabello negro en puntas y marcas de zetas en sus mejillas, al momento de dar un pequeño salto para caer encima de un Caterpie que paseaba tranquilamente por el frondoso bosque de Pueblo Paleta.

La reacción no se hizo esperar, y el aplastado bicho usó su cuerpo para serpentear y huir del peligroso ser que amenazaba con su vida; alejándose lo más rápido que su lento cuerpo le permitía.

"¡Espera!" obstinadamente el niño se levantó como podía del suelo cubierto de verde pasto; golpeando sus rodillas con rapidez para dispersar el polvo de sus pantaloncillos de mezclilla azul, haciendo lo mismo instantes después con su camiseta sin mangas con extraños patrones en rojo y amarillo. Para cuando acabó de limpiarse el escurridizo Caterpie había desaparecido de su visión dejándolo completamente solo.

Sin más que hacer en ese sitio el pequeño salió disparado dejando las huellas de sus zapatillas color rojo con suelas blancas. Rumbo a un pequeño campamento situado a pocos kilómetros de su ciudad natal, Pueblo Paleta.

"¡Yellow!" gritó agitado el azabache al llegar al lugar, situado en una de las tantas áreas colindantes al laboratorio del profesor Oak, un hermosa colina que dejaba ver la vista al pueblo; con un frondoso Árbol de roble a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba.

"Ash" respondió tímidamente una niña de cabellos dorados y ojos marrones, mientras sostenía unas pequeñas varas de leña contra su pecho; manchando ligeramente su vestido floral y sus delicadas manos. Sus zapatos color negro también tenían manchas de suciedad, producto de haber estado buscando los leños.

"Déjame ayudarte" alegó sonriente, arrebatándole casi al instante los leños a la rubia que los sostenía sin darle tiempo de responder.

Yellow le sonrió con timidez mientras observaba en silencio al muchacho colocar los leños en el área circular rodeada de piedras; donde hacían las fogatas cuando acampaban. Para ellos estar por las mañanas cerca del pueblo en una tienda de campaña verde oscuro y volver a sus casas antes de caer la noche era símbolo de eso. Razón por la cual nunca llevaban sacos de dormir.

Ash por el contrario sonreía todo el tiempo sin dejar de hablar al momento de colocar los leños para la fogata, describiéndole a la rubia su gran aventura por capturar al poderoso Caterpie que se le había escapado.

"No debiste hacer eso, pudiste haber herido al pobre Caterpie" concluyó la pequeña al escuchar la parte final de relato, sentada con las piernas extendidas en el pastizal; con una cara de preocupación en el rostro.

"Uh, yo no había pensado en eso; lo siento" Respondió el niño mirando a la chica de forma culpable; bajando la mirada avergonzado, jugando tímidamente con los leños para encender el fuego.

"No me debes ninguna disculpa Ash pero al Caterpie que casi haces puré sí" Le ofreció una sonrisa tímida al muchacho para demostrarle que no estaba enojada. "Solo debes prometerme que no serás malo con los Pokemon de nuevo" le miró con ternura a los ojos, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por la tela de su vestido en un gesto de nerviosismo.

"¡Lo prometo, seré un gran maestro Pokemon, el más poderoso de todos y me volveré amigo de todos!, ¡Entonces nos casaremos y seremos muy felices!" Gritó efusivamente el azabache sonriendo de oreja a oreja regresándole la mirada a Yellow.

El vapor que salía por la cabeza de la niña bien podría confundirse con el humo que empezaba a elevarse al cielo producto de la fogata que Ash había encendido. Su cara estaba completamente roja y sus manos apretaban con más nerviosismo el hermoso vestido que llevaba; los balbuceos inentendibles eran divertidos de escuchar, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó al observar que su acompañante movía la cabeza efusivamente en un gesto afirmativo.

"¡Claro!" estaba con la cara color cereza, emulando por primera vez el eufórico comportamiento de su prometido; ahogando más sus mejillas en tintes rojizos al pensar en tal palabra.

Ash gritó con alegría, dando saltos con las manos elevadas al aire; lo que hizo a Yellow sonreír con suavidad. Siempre le divertía estar con él, al punto de hacerle olvidar el pasar del tiempo.

Antes de que la mente inocente de Yellow pudiera procesar todo lo que conllevaba tal promesa, el azabache la tomó de la mano para levantarla.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Voy a hacerme amigo de ese Caterpie, acompañame!" comentó Ash con la alegría que lo caracterizaba, esperando que Yellow se levantara para caminar en dirección donde había llegado.

Yellow solo pudo asentir nerviosa, con un tinte carmesí en las mejillas al estar de la mano junto al chico.

El sendero había sido tranquilo, Ash hablaba animadamente con Yellow casi sin parar; abrumándola al punto de solo asentir o comentar frases cortas al azabache.

Aun así, ella se sentía feliz de estar con él, disfrutando de su compañía y sus habladurías incesantes. Después de todo, llevaba meses estando temporalmente en Pueblo Paleta y había muy pocos niños de su edad; incluso el amigo del azabache que aun no conocía más que por comentarios se encontraba en un viaje por bastante tiempo ya.

Con lo empática que era, la rubia consideró que Ash no había estado con casi nadie entonces; así que comprendía porque era tan efusivo. No quiso poner en su mente la imagen de un niño solitario jugando en un bosque, pues sabía que a pesar de todo se divertía con los Pokemon tanto como los humanos. Era una persona extraordinaria y dicha sensación nada tenía que ver con el calor y calma que la llenaban al estar tomados de la mano.

"¿Yellow?" Ash movía su mano cerca del rostro de la rubia, mirándola de manera divertida al notarla distraída.

"Uhm" de repenté observó que Ash pasaba su mano por su rostro, como tratándola de sacar de sus pensamientos; se sonrojó de vergüenza.

"Ya estamos aquí, busquemos a ese Caterpie para que pueda disculparme" Expresó Ash con una sonrisa, soltándola para comenzar a explorar torpemente por el bosque.

Yellow no pudo evitar tener una sensación de tristeza cuando el confort de su toque se perdió, pero asintió con suavidad para comenzar a buscar.

La mañana rápidamente se perdió con el Sol alzándose poderoso sobre las nubes, indicando el inicio del atardecer.

Los niños se habían tomado muchas horas buscando al Caterpie escurridizo, pues cada vez que encontraban a alguno Ash negaba con la cabeza diciendo que no era el que había aplastado; al menos se decía Yellow con cierta diversión, tenía la decisión de parecer avergonzado cuando lo recordaba.

La rubia posó su cuerpo cansadamente en uno de los muchos árboles del sitio, tomando un descanso de tanto tiempo caminando y examinando con detalle cada parte del bosque en busca del Caterpie. Ahogó un bostezo, sabiendo que a Ash no le importaría si tomaba una pequeña siesta; tal vez la próxima ocasión sería más sensata para traer algo de comer y beber, encontrar un Pokemon bicho en un bosque no era un trabajo sencillo y tampoco era una idea muy brillante salir sin preparación.

Antes de caer rendida al sueño, su último pensamiento sería decirle al azabache que sea más cuidadoso y evitar también que su hiperactividad la arrastrase a tantas aventuras que si bien eran divertidas y emocionantes, a veces; nunca salía bien parada de ellas.

Ash suspiró cansado, caminando en dirección donde Yellow se encontraba durmiendo; sumido en sus pensamientos.

Su estomago le reclamaba comida, alzó la vista y se sorprendió al notar muy vagamente los rayos del sol; ¿tanto tiempo habían estado ahí? Se sintió culpable por arrastrar a Yellow con él, tampoco tenía para comer. Con un gesto decidido elevó el puño al aire, decidido a encontrar bayas o algo comestible para los dos.

Salió corriendo para cumplir su nueva meta, ignorando por completo un pequeño Caterpie que se escondía temeroso de él entre la hierba alta.

Tal vez por azares del destino, sus ojos inocentes evitaron la cruenta escena de dicho Pokémon siendo degollado por los enormes dientes de un Raticate hambriento, mismo que miraba curioso al extraño que se alejaba; persiguiéndolo con cuidado entre la vegetación. Con sus dientes aun capturando a su presa con firmeza, dejando un rastro de sangre por donde pasaba.

El aroma a pescado frito despertó de su sueño a la linda rubia, bosteza con pereza mientras estiraba su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con cuidado para observar a un concentrado Ash cuidando del fuego que cocía lentamente la comida. Fue el ruido de su estomago que le indicó al azabache que estaba despierta, tímidamente le sonrió con las mejillas teñidas de rojo por la pena.

Ash sin embargo solo la miro con su característica sonrisa, ofreciéndole un saludo con la mano, y unas bayas en la otra.

"Veo que despertaste, come un poco; por ahí hay más" el azabache le ofreció las bayas, mostrando con el dedo algunas que estaban cerca de él, a un lado de la fogata "Sé que no son muchas pero serán suficientes para un aperitivo y llegar a casa para el almuerzo, seguro mi mamá tendrá algo delicioso para los dos"

Yellow asintió internamente agradecida con él, por haber recordado que no comía pescado ni carne, comió lentamente las bayas degustando del sabor de cada una.

Ash por el contrario devoraba uno de los dos pescados que tenía rápidamente entre sus manos, sin importarle demasiado los modales o lo calientes que estaban.

Fue un silencio cómodo para Yellow disfrutando de unos minutos de tranquilidad hasta que fue interrumpido por un rápido chillido, solo pude como Ash era derribado rápidamente por un Raticate; entre horror y alivió corrió rápidamente a la dirección donde había caído por la embestida, dándole mil gracias a Arceus porque no había caído cerca del fuego.

Estaba a punto de levantarlo cuando se puso de pie por sí solo, tal alivio le hizo perder el enfoque hacia Raticate, quién rápidamente corrió a ella con sus dientes enormes; seguramente en busca de las bayas que por inercia había sostenido. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Ash rodeándola; ambos salieron disparados por la fuerte embestida, siendo detenidos por un enorme árbol donde minutos antes Yellow descansaba; rebotando de nuevo al suelo con pesar.

Ash se sentía totalmente adolorido, el segundo golpe seguramente le había roto algo, pues apenas podía levantarse para observar a Yellow. Hubiera llorado de felicidad al verla sana, sin nada más que algunas raspones en los brazos, poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

"Grrr"

Ninguno lo esperaba, el Raticate embistió con velocidad abrumadora a Yellow directamente.

"¡Yellow!"

El grito desgarrado del niño resonó por el bosque, sus agiles ojos no pudieron evitar ver cada detalle; el frágil cuerpo de la rubia se incrustó una última vez en el árbol, su cabeza había recibido el mayor impacto, cayendo cuál marioneta sin hilos.

Esta vez, Yellow no se levantó.

Raticate no dejó a Ash ir por ella al instante, pues embistió una última vez abriendo la boca para mostrar sus enormes dientes.

La adrenalina lo hizo levantarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, sacando fuerzas que nunca esperó tener, gritó; ahogando el miedo y la preocupación por su amiga, su cuerpo comenzó a tener un aura tenue azulada; sus pequeñas manos lograron empujar al poderoso Raticate que salió volando, perdiéndose al cielo.

"¡Yellow!"

No sé preguntó que sucedió, solo fue en socorro de su amiga; sosteniéndola suavemente en sus brazos, apoyando parte de su cuerpo en su regazo.

Su nombre resonaba una y otra vez por sus cuerdas vocales, ahogándose en el sonido del bosque y la arboleda, sus lágrimas limpiaban el sucio rostro de la rubia; desesperado, gritando su nombre sin descanso para despertarla.

Ash nunca olvidaría ese día; cuando sostuvo entre sus brazos lo más preciado de su vida.

Cuando veló entre lágrimas y ecos resonantes de su nombre, el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

Su amor de infancia, se había ido para siempre; dejándolo solo con sueños rotos, dispersados por todo el bosque de Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

 _No jodas... había hecho una nota de autor bien genial y esta puta cosa me manda que me loguee... mis pelotas!_

 _Ahora estoy de nuevo escribiendo la edición como idiota, así que vamos:_

 _Si, 5 años casi del primer fic, esta es la "precuela oficial" de "Mi primer amor", me dio nostalgia además de que es el primer fic de Pokémon que hice, en ese entonces amaba el anime y la escritura, pero bueno; las cosas no son como hace casi 5 años así que lamento profundamente si el fic no llenó las expectativas de tantos años de espera (sé que algunos en los reviews me lo pidieron, a ellos; gracias, fue parte de mi inspiración de hacer esto). No obstante, igual me disculpo si es demasiado redundante y OoC, que hace mucho no veo ni el anime y el manga solo lo seguí hasta el 17 por si quieren matarme por caracterizar mal tanto a Ash como a Yellow, del mismo modo, al menos; debo decirles que fue genial hacer esto después de mucho sin escribir más de 700 palabras o en su caso, drabbles de 200, 300 o un poco más._

 _Sí, también sé que fui muy cruel e irónico con Rati y Yellow, esto es porque soy un hijo de puta :v_

 **Advertencias:**

Es mi pequeño universo, y en la wikia no encontré información así que no me reclamen por hacer omnívoro y psycho a Raticate, vamos a considerar que en mi AU, todos los pinches Raticates son unos asesinos seriales xD

Pd.- Igual es la primera vez que uso ambos signos de exclamación :v y también diálogos... así que si morimos mañana, es por eso xD

 _Sin más que decir, espero disfruten de este pequeño OS, que si bien, no fue perfecto por lo oxidado que estoy, me dejó satisfecho al escribirlo._

 ** _Gracias por su lectura :v_**


End file.
